Tiena
Tiena, often referred to as The Counselor, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Though she is called the Goddess of Order, she prefers the order that comes with the law than any balance. As such, she cares not whether the law is moral, instead merely concerning herself that everyone follows it. Following from that, Tiena and her followers tend to come off as cruel and extreme, many of them making up various different sectors of the law regardless of which country they are in. Many of them tend to be more meticulous than the average lawyer, working to the letter of the law rather than the intent. Worshipers Those who worship Tiena tend to exist on the side of the law, though there are some who break the law and pray to her for a more lenient blessing. But for the most part, she is more favoured by people who make, follow, and interpret the law, with many lawyers praying for her blessing before a trial, and judges praying for her wisdom when ruling. In spite of this, many people tend to approach her followers with a sense of trepidation, believing them to be amoral in spite of their strict obedience to the law. Clerics Tiena's clerics tend to be wandering lawyers, familiar with the laws all across the land. They use this knowledge to defend - or even persecute those who need it most. While many people on both sides of the court room worry when hearing that they're dealing with one of Tiena's clerics, knowing the extent that these people will go to in order to follow the law. Regardless, they do what they need to ensure that everyone follows the law regardless of the public opinion. Orders ; Her Holy Advocates : Though many think their name refers to a sponsor, in actuality every member of Her Holy Advocates are trained in the law in every country, and they do what they can to help those in need who can't afford it. Though they tend to work for free, they still put their all into it, striking fear into anyone who had broken the law, and inspiring hope in the innocent. ; The Masked Renegades : While many of Tiena's clerics devote themselves to following the law at all cost, The masked Renegades seek to make everyone else follow the law in spite of the law itself. While some of the more clever ones seek to punish lawbreakers who are not punished by the judicial system while still following the law, many of these members will break the law to punish others who slip out of the law's fingers. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Tiena involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of wisdom regarding the law, many of them are also for some degree of leniency or mercy against the law. Below is an example of a prayer to Tiena: "Tiena, counselor of law and stateswoman of integrity: I pray that, for the your glory and in the pursuit of your justice, I may be trustworthy with confidences, keen in study, accurate in analysis, correct in conclusion, able in argument, loyal to clients, honest with all, courteous to adversaries, ever attentive to conscience. Sit with me at my desk and listen with me to my clients' tales. Read with me in my library and stand always beside me so that today I shall not, to win a point, lose my way."